


Champagne and Models

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Donghae's a top model, Eunhyuk is one of the best photographers, but somehow they had never worked together.





	Champagne and Models

Donghae was pouting as a makeup artist finished lining his eyes and his fingers drummed a beat on the arm of the chair and words floated around him.

"... honestly, Donghae-ssi, this was the only time your schedules matched, can you _please_ stop pouting about it?"

Donghae sighed dramatically and smoothed his mouth with the ease of long practice. Just because he wanted to be at home instead of working on New Year's Eve didn't seem to matter - he was one of the most in-demand models, and this Eunhyuk was supposed to be one of the most popular photographers, but they'd never worked together for some reason. His manager had finally arranged for them to work together, but the only time for them to work together was New Year's Eve for the new issue of one of the magazines.

"Fine, let's just get this over with so I can get home before all of the taxis are gone picking up drunken revelers." He stood, shooting the cuffs of his suit and straightening his tie. Sitting down in the single chair against a white background, he waited for the fuss to die down, his hand curling around a glass of champagne that was pressed into it. He stared into the glass, pouting a little, reflecting on the sad state of his love life, and how he really, really wanted to be home instead of waiting on the damn photographer to get there.

"Are you going to drink that or stare at it until midnight?" An amused voice cut into his mental thoughts, and he looked up, his eyes widening and if the glass hadn't been perched on the arm, it would have dropped from his fingers. He'd been voted on some online poll Korea's Most Handsome Man, but he was certain he'd have to give up the title to the man in front of him. A sharply angular face, red hair setting off the pale skin, plump lips curled into a knowing smirk, and single-lidded eyes rimmed in eyeliner. But it was the sharp jawline that took Donghae's breath away and he swore that it needed to grace every single magazine cover known to man.

Donghae licked his lips and met the other man's eyes, almost shocked to see a spark of interest in them, and he shifted a little and swallowed because there was no way to miss that full body scan that had nothing to do with professionalism. Tossing back half of the champagne, he held out the glass to the other man. "Want the rest?"

The fingers were warm, but dry, as they curved around his and the glass was out of his hands and his head was buzzing as if he'd already had too many.

"I'm Donghae, by the way."

The plump lips stretched into a gummy smile and Donghae lost a little of himself in it. "Well, most people call me Eunhyuk, but my name's Hyukjae."

"Hyukjae," Donghae breathed, testing the name on his tongue, not missing the quick dilation of pupils or the way Hyukjae paced his breathing a little at the lack of any title or indication of social distance.

"Let's get to work, shall we Donghae?" He asked, his voice rumbling across the distance between them and sparking a shiver at the returned intimacy.

"Yes, let's."

They worked quickly together sending each other heated glances and chatting through the shoot, Hyukjae shooing unneeded personnel out of the door, admonishing them to go home before the roads got too crowded or the buses stopped. Donghae managed to convince his manager and the two stylists that he was a big boy and knew how to change his own clothes and he'd been a model long enough to know how to touch up his makeup and Hyukjae helped by saying that they were almost done, and the noonas were too pretty to be cooped up working when they should be all dressed up and attending a party. Donghae then went to work on his manager, saying that she should really get going, her boyfriend was not going to be happy if she missed the party and that he could get a taxi home, and he'd give her a text when he got home.

And finally it was just them and Donghae leaned over to the mirror a little and smirked into the mirror when he saw Hyukjae's eyes zero in on his ass. Finishing any retouching, he emptied the last of the champagne bottle that most everyone had a glass of into his glass, and he walked towards Hyukjae, the smirk still on his lips. "Ready?"

Hyukjae chuckled and walked back behind the camera. "For these last shots, I want you facing away from me, the glass just how you have it right now, and looking over your shoulder."

It was one of the easiest poses ever for Donghae, and he knew that with just a little curl of a lip he could go from playful to sexy, and he twisted just right to have the suit pants pulling tight across his ass. He heard the appreciative mumble from behind the camera and he saucily grinned as the camera went off.

Finally, Hyukjae straightened. "Well, I guess this concludes the official shoot," he said casually as Donghae straightened his pose.

Donghae set the glass down on the chair and started stripping the tie from around his neck and unbuttoning the jacket. "You say that like there's an unofficial shoot," he said lightly.

Hyukjae was now blatantly staring and checking him out. "If you want."

It took Donghae three steps towards the sexy photographer before he was met in the middle and their mouths were latched together, his hands going up to the short red tresses while Hyukjae's hands went down to his ass and hauled him closer, the small show of strength only serving to turn him on even more, and he moaned into the kiss. When they broke apart for air, they were smiling at each other as their hips teasingly brushed each other's. "Oh, I think I want," Donghae finally said.

"Good, I was hoping I could have a private shoot with you," Hyukjae muttered. "Let me pack up. Five minutes," he promised.

Donghae nodded and split off to strip himself of the borrowed clothing and hang it neatly on the hangar and zip the cover over it, hopping into his normal jeans and black shirt and sneakers, tossing a scarf and hat on, along with his jacket.

Hyukjae was true to his word, and he already had his camera packed up, bare hands gripping the tripod while he shifted his backpack over his coat. Donghae slid up to him, his own backpack trailing from his shoulder. "Should we call a taxi?"

Hyukjae grinned and jingled a set of car keys. "My place or yours?"

Donghae grinned. "Mine, it's got a damn nice view of the river and no need to stop at the store."

It took no time at all before they were in the elevator, headed to Donghae's apartment, their bodies pressed together, and they pushed and pulled each other down the hallway, Hyukjae pressing against Donghae's ass as Donghae unlocked his apartment and then they were shedding jackets and shoes and scarves and hats and leaving a trail of clothes as Donghae steered them towards his bedroom, which was covered in tinted glass overlooking the river and Hyukjae shoved Donghae down onto his own bed, crawling on top of him. The plump lips parted over his skin, allowing white teeth to nip at his skin, and Donghae arched up, loving how dominant the other male suddenly was and he relaxed, grinding his own covered cock into the other's and then they were ripping at clothes and kissing and time lost all meaning when Donghae grabbed the lube and condoms from his nightstand and willingly spread his legs, Hyukjae groaning and sliding a cool finger inside him and Donghae begging for more.

"I can't wait to get this on film," Hyukjae muttered, and the thrill of exhibitionism had Donghae hotter than ever thinking of seeing his own pleasured face in pictures or of the contrast between his skin and Hyukjae's paler tone and he was moaning as his eyes rolled up and his hand started pumping his own cock. "Oh do you like that Donghae?" Hyukjae teased.

"You know I do," he gasped, and nearly screamed when Hyukjae's fingers brushed across his prostate. "Fuck! I'm stretched enough, just get inside me already," he demanded.

Hyukjae smoothed a condom on and covered it in lube and he had just slid inside and was waiting for Donghae to adjust when they both jerked from the loud boom of fireworks exploding and bells ringing. Hyukjae smirked down at him. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you too, now fucking _move_."

Hyukjae was only too happy to oblige and the loud booms half obscured his screams and pants for more as Hyukjae fucked him through the mattress and then Hyukjae's hand was on his cock and his back arched sharply as he felt the pleasure burst and then he was coming hard, screaming and crying and babbling, begging Hyukjae to mark him, just anything to make this pleasure go on and on forever and he felt the sharpness of Hyukjae sucking harshly at his collarbone and then Hyukjae was coming, his strength apparent in the smooth motion of his hips as he rode the orgasm out, then they were panting together, both of them in a daze as they tried to come back into themselves.

"Damn," Hyukjae finally said, his lips curving up as he slipped out of Donghae and disposed of the condom.

"You said it," Donghae agreed. "That was seriously one of the best orgasms I've ever had."

Hyukjae looked him over, smirking a little. "I'd love to take a shot of you right now, completely sexed out, but the lighting's all wrong."

Donghae shot him a look and shrugged. "So fuck me again in the morning when the lighting's better."

Hyukjae grinned and slid back into bed, curving around Donghae, and Donghae curving around the lithe body.


End file.
